disneystheprincessandthefrogfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte La Bouff
Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff is a beautiful and flamboyant southern belle. She is the daughter of wealthy Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff and best friend of Tiana. Personality Ever since she was little, Charlotte has been doted on and given everything she wanted, and thus gained a very spoiled and superficial personality, but although she can act self-centered, the lovely debutante is generous and is by no means selfish. She has always dreamed of marrying a prince and living a storybook life, thus wearing beautiful princess dresses as a little girl, made for her by Eudora, the finest seamstress in New Orleans, who also happens to be the mother of her best friend Tiana. She's a ditzy, implusive diva filled with spunk and flare. She shows no ill will to Tiana, even though Prince Naveen wanted to wed Tiana rather than her. She even kisses a frog for Tiana, even though she won't get to marry Prince Naveen. Role in The Princess and the Frog When Charlotte was a young girl, her father bought his daughter's clothes from the finest seamstress in New Orleans: Tiana'' s mother, Eudora. Despite being from two very different backgrounds, the two girls became very close friends. Being a friend of Tiana, she is always trying to help her, while at the same time, she's looking foward to meeting Prince Naveen.. She pays Tiana a considerable sum in advance to cater for her costume ball, which means Tiana can finally afford to buy her resturaunt. At the La Bouff's masquerade party, Charlotte was stressing over the fact that Prince Naveen had yet to appear, and when he finally does, he and Charlotte danced together. When Tiana's clothes were spoiled in an accident at the La Bouff's party, Charlotte didn't hesitate to lend her one of her many beautiful dresses, and was genuinely satisfied by Tiana's appearance. This dress, along with a tiara, was the reason Prince Naveen, a frog at the time, thought Tiana was a princess, and that her kiss would break the spell on him. Later, Prince Naveen, Lawrence in disguise, proposed to her, and Charlotte immediately accepts and decides to hold the wedding at the Mardi Gras Parade the next day. When Tiana and Naveen are at Mama Odie's, they are told that only a kiss from a princess will turn them back to humans, and that since Eli La Bouff is the king of Mardi Gras, that makes his daugher, Charlotte, a princess, but only until midnight, when Mardi Gras is over. After Lawrence was found out and sent to jail, the real Naveen found Charlotte and told her his story. She happily agreed to kiss him, and also, at Naveen's request that when they get married, she would give Tiana the money to buy her resturant. However, Tiana, who had overheard Naveen and Charlotte's conversation, showed up and told Naveen that her dream wouldn't be complete without him in it. Charlotte was touched by the love between them and tells Tiana that she will kiss Naveen for her, so they can be together as humans. But before they can, the clock strikes midnight. She is seen at Tiana and Naveen's (second) wedding, at which she catches the bouquet thrown by her best friend. She is last seen in the gala of Tiana's restaurant Tiana's Palace, dancing with Naveen's six and a half years-old brother.